Shrouded By Lies
by Divine Mystery
Summary: A song fic featuring the sick and twisted Adachi, the mental disturbed Namatame and the righteous Souji. The original song is called Never Lies by Lupe Fiasco.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Persona 4 or the lyrics to Never Lies.

_

* * *

_

_As the instrumental begins a clock can be heard ticking and if you were to take a gander at this clock then you would see that it was a minute till midnight._

_Everyone in Inaba is sleeping except for three people. It's raining heavily as the instrumental begins to hype up a little._

_[Intro: __Tohru Adachi]_

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_the instrumental plays a little more as it zooms in on an extremely paranoid looking man named Namatame._

_[Tohru Adachi - Verse 1:] _

_Yeah _

_He just sits, and watches the people in the boxes _

_Everything he sees, he absorbs and adopts it _

_He mimics and he mocks it _

_And he hates the box but he cant remember how to stop it _

_(uh) So he continues to watch it _

_Hopin that it can give him somethin he can save the next victim _

_Or how the silhouette seen, can be protected _

_Locked in the box and aint got the combination to unlock it _

_Thats why he watches, scared to look away _

_Cuz at that moment it might show him what to take off the locks with _

_So he chained himself to the box, took a lock and then he locked it _

_Swallowed the combination and then forgot it _

_As the doctors jot it all down with they pens and pencils _

_The same ones that took away his sanity and just left this instrumental, like damn _

_[Toro Namatame - Chorus:] (Adachi in parentheses.) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies, uh) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies) _

_Cuz he never said anything at all _

_He's shrouded by li-es…_

_As the instrumental plays Souji moves to his window and stares out at the dreary _

_raining sky and then he glanced back at the flashing tv._

_[Tohru Adachi - Verse 2:] _

_He just sits, and listens to the people in the boxes _

_Everything he hears, he absorbs and adopts it _

_Anything not comin out the box he blocks it _

_See he loathes the box and hopes that he can stop it _

_Anything the box tell him to do, he does it _

_Anything it tells him to get, he shops and crops it _

_He protects the people in the box, researches the victims in the box when he goes _

_to sleep _

_But he never sleeps _

_Cuz he stays up to watch it, scared to look away _

_Cuz at that moment person's life might get stolen _

_And that'd be another murder in the fog _

_So he chained himself to the box, took a lock and locked it _

_Swallowed the combination and then forgot it _

_As the doctors jot it all down with they pens and pencils _

_The same ones that took away his righteousness and just left his instrumental, like _

_damn _

_[Namatame - Chorus:](Adachi in parentheses)_

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies) _

_Cuz he never said anything at all, anything at all _

_(he's shrouded by lies) _

_[Souji Seta - Interlude :] _

_And you won't tell me just who you are _

_You hide behind the mystery_

_You build a wall just to hide yourself _

_There's no way you can go back to the startx2_

_[Tohru Adachi - Chorus:] _

_And he never lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies, uh) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(uh, he's shrouded by lies, he's shrouded by lies) _

_And he's shrouded by lies _

_(he's shrouded by lies) _

_Cuz he never said anything at all, anything at all _

_[Adachi - Fading Out:] _

_And I won't tell you just who I am _

_You by new clothes just to hide those scars _

_You build that roof just to hide those stars _

_Now I don't want to take it back to the start_

_[Namatame - Fading Out:]_

_And I am the savior of all the victims _

_I have no choice but to hide these scars _

_I've built a roof just to hide those stars _

_Now I can't go back to the start_

_[Souji - Fading Out:]_

_And you won't tell me just who you are _

_You hide behind the mystery_

_You build a wall just to hide yourself _

_There's no way you can go back to the start_

_The instrumental continues for a few more seconds as the midnight channel begins and it shows a silhouette wearing a kimono._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a song called Never Lies by Lupe Fiasco. I changed the lyrics slightly to reflect the characters thoughts. Anyway Review.


End file.
